Of Pride and Glory
by Seamistress89
Summary: Wolves and foxes have been natural enemies for centuries. So when Fai, a fox,, sees Kurogane, a wolf, will he want to attack automatically? Or will he have weird feelings for the other that not even the elder of his clan, Ashura-ou, can explain with ease?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of Pride and Glory

Summary: Wolves and foxes have been natural enemies for centuries. So when Fai, a fox,, sees Kurogane, a wolf, will he want to attack automatically? Or will he have weird feelings for the other that not even the elder of his clan, Ashura-ou, can explain with ease?

NOTE: I'm making up a world, so if it is the same name or same resemblance as a world they've been to in the anime/manga, it was by ACCIDENT

Sea: Okay, this is my second ever Tsubasa Chronicles idea. (The first is a lemon called Evil Lollipops). So far that's the idea I have, above *points up* and my friend on YIM thinks it's a good idea.

Anyways, on with the story. Sorry for any typos or oocness.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!

Index:

"Talking:" Human form

_Thinking_

"_Wolf talking" Wolf form_

"**Fox talking" Fox form**

Last time events

~*~*~*~*~ dividers

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a sunny, bright day in the world of Fukai Hayashi, there lived two clans. The wolf clan, lead by Clow Reed, and the fox clan, lead by Ashura-ou.

The foxes varied with color. Some had golden manes, others had black, and even some had crimson or brown. Even some were snowy white and small.

As for the wolves, they only came in dark colors. They only had black and grey.

For the wolves, it didn't matter what color they were. The foxes thought it was stupid. But one thought it was sort of neat and organized to be all of almost the same color or shade.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Three foxes were curled into one another. Two were a golden color and one was a very light brown color.**

**The two golden mane foxes were twins and the small looking foxling was the daughter to one of them, but always slept between her father and uncle. She knew both loved her in a way that they would never hurt her.**

**Curling up more when she heard a howl, she noticed the golden fox behind her was gone. "Papa?" She called out. She heard nothing and leaned away from her uncle gently, looking around for her father.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A howl echoed in the brisk night air. It was the howl of a golden maned fox. Te fx, as mentioned has golden fur and blue eyes, which stared previously at a five tailed wolf. The fox has five tails as well. The two were previously at the watering hole and the wolf was staring at the fox, so the fox sent out a warning howl to call at least SOMEONE to him.**

**Moments later, a second fox who looked like it could be the firsts twin and a foxling who has two tails and light brown fur came up behind the first golden fox. "Papa? What are you doing out here?" the youngling asked.**

"**Yes, Yuui, what **_**are**_** you doing out here?" asked the second five tailed fox.**

"**I was out for a drink and saw a wolf…." explained the cautious fox.**

**Te two others stiffened, their fur furrowed like a cats. "A wolf?!" Demanded the slightly taller (by an inch) fox,**

"**Yes, Fai, a wolf….." Yuui said with a sigh before turning to the youngling. "Sakura, deer, go home and Uncle Fai and I will be there soon." The foxling yipped in an agreement and trotted off.**

**As the female foxling left the area, the slightly taller fox raised to it's hind legs to make itself look large. "Why is it not here now, Yuui?"**

"**It ran off, brother…." explained te annoyed sounding fox.**

"**Of course it did…."**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A lone wolf groaned as he was forced to retreat from the watering hole. "Stupid fox…" It muttered to itself before spotting a small grey wolf with two tails, looking as though it was waiting for him._

"_Syaoran, what are you doing up?" The five tailed wolf demanded._

_The younger wolf hung his head slightly. "I heard howling and thought I could help…" the youngling proclaimed._

_The older wolf almost smirked at his son. "Well… At least I know you got guts still…" the older said with a soft sigh._

_The youngling smiled at the older and the two made it back to their pack…._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: That's it for now. Review if you want more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Of Pride and Glory

Summary: Wolves and foxes have been natural enemies for centuries. So when Fai, a fox,, sees Kurogane, a wolf, will he want to attack automatically? Or will he have weird feelings for the other that not even the elder of his clan, Ashura-ou, can explain with ease?

NOTE: I'm making up a world, so if it is the same name or same resemblance as a world they've been to in the anime/manga, it was by ACCIDENT

Reviews:

LsAngel: thanks for the fave

VinVin: Yay, glad you like it

ToneStar92: Thanks for the fave and the review.

Sea: Well, seeing as how someone liked this already, I might as well make the next chapter, yeah?

By te way, this whole story is dedicated to VinVin and kurofai fans

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!

Index:

"Talking:" Human form

_Thinking_

_Wolf form POV_

**Fox form POV**

Last time events

~*~*~*~*~ dividers

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The older wolf almost smirked at his son. "Well… At least I know you got guts still…" the older said with a soft sigh._

_The youngling smiled at the older and the two made it back to their pack…._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Humans. Such a disgusting race…. _A lone wolf thought as he observed the village that was nearby. _

"_Father?" A youngling asked as he looked up at the older wolf._

_The black wolf let out an annoyed growl but turned to the youngling. "What is it now, Syaoran?"_

_The youngling addressed as Syaoran gave his father a curious look. "What are you doing out by the humans father?" Syaoran asked silently._

"_I'm observing them… Now… go play with someone your own age or something…."_

_The wolf hung his head in shame. "Yes father…." Syaoran said softly._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wolves…. What makes them think their so inferior to foxes? **A golden maned fox thought softly before whipping his head back when he heard a twig snap. He was currently watching the wolf he had encountered at the watering hole when his daughter and brother approached him.**

"**Yuui what are you doing this time?" Asked the slightly taller.**

**The fox addressed as Yuui frowned as he turned and saw the wolf gone again. "Nothing…" He said in a solemn tone.**

"**Then why are you out here in human territory?" demanded the second golden fox.**

"**Can't I go for a walk without answering twenty questions?"**

**Fai was about to say something when the two tailed fox jumped in. "Papa, can I go see someone at the watering hole please?" asked the youngling sweetly.**

"**Of course, baby…" Yuui replied with a soft smile.**

"**Thank you, papa!"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The light brown ox sighed as she made her way to the watering hole, looking around briefly and smiling as she noticed she was alone. Leaning down, the two tailed fox began to lap up water when she heard a noise of a twig snapping.**

**Quickly she looked up and gasped as she saw a wolf. She opened her muzzle to howl for her uncle or father but the wolf was too quick.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Syaoran gasped as he saw a fox at the watering hole. He slowly began to trot towards her when he stepped on a twig by accident. _

_Te fox opened her muzzle to howl when Syaoran rushed over and put a paw on her muzzle. "Sh sh sh! Don't howl! Please!" begged the wolf_

_The girl, e now realized, glared at him, her green eyes shimmering slightly. "And why shouldn't I?" She asked calmly in a cold tone._

"_Because…. I don't want to hurt you…."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: That's it for this chapter. Review for more!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Of Pride and Glory

Summary: Wolves and foxes have been natural enemies for centuries. So when Fai, a fox,, sees Kurogane, a wolf, will he want to attack automatically? Or will he have weird feelings for the other that not even the elder of his clan, Ashura-ou, can explain with ease?

NOTE: I'm making up a world, so if it is the same name or same resemblance as a world they've been to in the anime/manga, it was by ACCIDENT

Reviews:

HarukoWith: Thanks for the fave and review, and yes, I think I did mean superior… it was just a mix up in the meaning. I'll fix it eventually.

Fai'swinggedchronicles: :3 I dunnop, they just do? Lol, and ya, I think I did mean superior…. Ah well, I'll change it soon enough…. When I'm not lazy XD Anyways lol I must admit I agree, FoxFai would be so cute!

Shminzi: Aw, glad you like it, lol, and of course I'll continue it.

Sea: Okay, ere's the next installment of Of Pride and Glory. Hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!

Index:

Thinking for foxes and wolves

_Wolf form POV_

**Fox form POV**

Last time events

~*~*~*~*~ dividers

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The fox opened her muzzle to howl when Syaoran rushed over and put a paw on her muzzle. "Sh sh sh! Don't howl! Please!" begged the wolf_

_The girl, e now realized, glared at him, her green eyes shimmering slightly. "And why shouldn't I?" She asked calmly in a cold tone._

"_Because…. I don't want to hurt you…."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"**How can I trust you won't hurt me?" demanded the fox as se glared at the wolf. Her green eyes shown in anger at the other.**

**The wolf slightly took a step back because of her eyes, but the grey wolf didn't back down completely. "Because you can trust me…." he said simply. "I'm not like my father to where I'll jump you…." He explained simply.**

**The fox glared more in thought but finally sighed. "Fine… But keep a decent foot away from me!" exclaimed th fox as she stood and backed up to where the were a foot apart.**

**The wolf nodded softly with a kind smile. "Thank you… I know it's not easy to trust a wolf."**

**The fox huffed and shook her head. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this to protect papa and uncle…." She said and turned her muzzle with another stubborn huff, but kept her eyes glued to the wolf.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"**Yuui, will you listen to me for once, please!" Demanded the golden maned Fai as he followed his twin. They were currently going to check on Sakura and Yuui was being difficult, not listening to his brother at all.**

"**Yuui! Damn it, I said stop!"**

**Yuui sighed and turned his muzzle to look at his brother. "What?" he snapped.**

"**She'll be fine! She's just at the watering hole-"**

"**And what if that wolf returns? She doesn't know how to fight!" The protective father said. "I don't want to lose her… Not like I lost Chii…."**

**Fai frowned and shook his head. "Chii wanted to go tat way, Yuui…"**

"**But she-"**

"**Yuui…. You need to get over her…"**

**Yuui fell silent with another sigh and hung his head as he sat.**

"**I'm just trying to protect my family…"**

"**And I'm trying to protect you…"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Not too far behind the two arguing foxes, the wolf that Yuui kept seeing glared icily at their backs. The wolf was very unpleased when he heard that the daughter of a fox was at the watering hole because he knew that was where Syaoran went for his little walk, or to meet someone, or whatever his kit had told him._

_Running past the two foxes, they gaped for a second before running and following after the wolf. They would not let Sakura fall into harms way, no matter what it took…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Well, that's it for this chapter. -grins- Sorry, I just love leaving cliff hangers. Their so much fun


End file.
